pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChiSengan2052
-- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 15:48, October 17, 2012 Hey. 1. You'll have to work on your signature. 2. I already knew about justdubs.net. In fact I have to go there now that Dubbinz had to joint venture with them since Megavideo died early this year. But that hasn't stopped me from watching, no sir. Other than that, welcome to the family. If you ever wanna work on the Aselia wikia show me what you got. I'give you a test. This is an article for Aselia wikia I've been working on: |town= |age=22 |weight= |height=168 cm |race=Human |occupation=Beast Blade |weapon=Book |japanese=Rina Satou |english= }} Presa is one of the major antagonists in Tales of Xillia. She serves as the spy for the Four Beast Blades and has the title of "Fang", under King Gaius. History Before she became one of the Four Beast Blades, she had relationship with Alvin. When she was offered to become one of the Beast Blades she broke up with him. She trapped Milla Maxwell at the Kijil Waterfall and recovered the key of the Lance of Kresnik (クルスニクの槍 kurusuniku no yari?) from her but did not care for it since it was a fake. She interrogated Milla Maxwell to find out where the real key is hidden, only to be interrupted by Jude Mathis and Alvin, who saved Milla by shooting at a Great Demolisher disguised as a rock, unintentionally making it mad. During the battle, she escaped to avoid capture. She was later seen with her fellow Beast Blade ally Jiao and two other men overlooking the village of Ni Akeria discussing her failure and planning their next move. She attempts to stop Milla and her friends from escaping Kahn Valk, During which she is joined by her leader Wingall and the two proceed to fight them. They lose and are left puzzled by some words by Rowen J. Ilbert The two are later accompanied by Jiao as they fight against Milla and her friends again at Vyzabard. After the battle she was spared from being killed by Alvin in the name of their unmentioned love, but she tells Alvin he will regret that decision before leaving with King Gaius. She and Agria have one final confrontation with the heroes at Ni Akeria's Mountain as an insurance policy so that Gaius would not be disturbed while he was in the spirit world. Before the fight she was shocked to see Alvin betray her for his true friends and did not hesitate to fight with Agria. After being defeated, she regrets her decision of not being loyal to Alvin, but falls to her doom. Appearance and Personality Presa has long light blonde hair and pink eyes, wears a skimpy ninja outfit that reveals most of her skin and wears glasses. The kneecaps and armpads she has are designed like fox heads to symbolize her grace, beauty and intelligence. She has an alluring personality and mocks her enemies in and out of battle. When Alvin is involved she tends to lose her cool because of the love-hate relationship they had, though in the end, she realized too late her love for him. Fighting Style Presa has the ability to control spirits and uses a book and her 'tail' as weapons. She provides support as a healer and uses offensive magic. She uses Water-elemental spells like Splash and has link artes with Wingal and Agria. Watch playthrough videos of Tales of Xillia from start to finish and see what other details you can find. Return to me with your findings and We'll see if Mayu Miyuki approves of this since she's in charge. I'm counting on you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Here, this'll help: aselia.wikia.com Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC)